Illusion
by RingoNetsuai
Summary: Oneshot rédigé avant que j'apprenne que trois ans c'était déroulé depuis la "mort" de Sherlock. *pas taper* Aux yeux de John, Sherlock est mort. Même quand ce dernier revient d'entre les cadavres.


Ton corps gît sur le fauteuil, tes yeux ne cillent pas et c'est à peine si l'on voit ta cage thoracique bouger au rythme de ta respiration. Ton esprit est parti loin, très loin. Il est parti avec lui. Tu n'as pas touché au plateau de nourriture que t'a apporté Mrs Hudson. Tu n'as plus faim depuis longtemps. Tu n'es pas habitué à rester à jeun aussi longtemps, mais la faim ne se manifeste pas. Depuis qu'il est parti, tu n'es plus qu'une coquille vide. Et tu n'entends pas ton cellulaire sonner et vibrer à maintes reprises, signalant que des personnes cherchent désespérément à te joindre. La seule fois où ton corps a reprit vit, ce fut lorsque votre logeuse s'était mit pour tâche de devoir mettre dans un carton toutes ses affaires. Ton refus a été virulent, désespérant. Puis, tu avais reprit ton état catatonique. Voilà déjà bien cinq mois que Sherlock Holmes était mort.

Qui aurait crut que lui, le sociopathe détective consultant, ce génie, viendrait à se suicider. Pourquoi d'ailleurs, l'a-t-il fait ? Tu n'en sais strictement rien. « Je ne peux pas descendre » a été son explication. Qu'a-t-il voulu dire par ceci. Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ? Mais ton cerveau ne réfléchit pas à cela depuis tout ce temps. Non, ce sont ses adieux que tu te repasses en boucle. Tu revis inlassablement cette scène, ce moment où ton seul et véritable ami s'est retiré volontairement la vie. Pourquoi ? Quel en était la raison ? Tu n'en sais rien et c'est cette ignorance, son absence qui te ronge chaque jour de plus en plus, depuis cinq mois.

Tu ne remarques pas Lestrade qui vient s'asseoir en face de toi, dans ce siège qui fut autrefois celui de Sherlock. Tu ne le vois pas te lancer un regard franchement inquiet. A vrai dire, tu ne vois plus rien, mis à part ce moment fatidique et tragique où ton meilleur ami a perdu la vie. Tu n'entends pas ce que l'homme raconte. Tu ne le vois pas non plus partir après avoir poussé un soupir de découragement. Tu as simplement senti que l'on déposait quelque chose sur tes genoux. Un objet dont tu reconnais la forme. Lentement, tu baisses ton regard fixe et vide pour découvrir un Blackberry Bold 9700. Exactement le même que le sien. Après un temps, tu réalises qu'il ne s'agit d'autre que du _sien_. Son cellulaire.

Tu restes prostré dans cette position, écarquillant un peu plus tes yeux en réalisant que le mobile de Sherlock Holmes se trouve sur tes genoux. D'une main fébrile, tu prends l'objet du bout des doigts. Tu n'oses croire que ce que tu tiens est bien réel. Et pourtant la palpabilité de l'objet atteste de sa réalité. Tu sursautes alors que tu entends le portable émettre son bruit caractéristique lorsqu'il reçoit un message. Ta respiration se fait difficile, tes doigts tremblent d'appréhension alors que tu hésites à lire le texto. Ton pouce se fait lourd sur l'écran alors qu'une page s'affiche et rend tes yeux hagards à la fin de la lecture.

_**Ouvre la porte.**_

_**SH**_

S'il t'a fallu une éternité pour te sortir de ta torpeur, plusieurs minutes pour t'emparer de l'engin et de longues secondes pour lire le sms, tu ne perds pourtant pas de temps à te lever de ton fauteuil et te ruer vers la porte d'entrée. Tes membres ankylosés par tant d'immobilité te font mal, mais tu les ignores. Tu dois vérifier. Tu veux y croire. Tu grognes alors que tes gestes précipités t'empêchent de déverrouiller le verrou. Mais tu y parviens enfin et tu ouvres la porte à la volée et ta respiration se bloque. Il est là, devant toi, toujours vêtu de son manteau et de son écharpe bleu. Tu n'oses y croire et ta voix se bloque dans ta gorge, t'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot alors que tu ne veux qu'une seule chose : comprendre.

Tu l'as vu se jeter du toit. Tu l'as vu s'écraser au sol. Tu l'as vu mort. Et pourtant, le voilà qui se tient devant l'entrée de votre appartement comme si cette scène d'horreur n'avait été qu'une illusion. Ta tête te tourne alors que tu ne comprends absolument plus rien et tu chancelles, manquant de chuter au sol. Mais c'est sans compter sur les réflexes du brun qui te réceptionne contre lui avant que tu tombes. Et là, toutes les larmes que tu t'étais bien gardé à laisser sortir, s'échappent de ton corps alors que tu t'agrippes à lui de façon pitoyable. Il ne s'essaye pas de reculer, t'enserrant au contraire dans ses bras, mais tes poings sont serrés dans son manteau. Tu as peur que ton esprit te joue des tours, que tu n'enlaces en réalité que le vide. Et tu le supplies de ta voix rendue rauque par tant de temps de silence, d'être réel et de ne plus jamais lui faire ça. D'être définitivement vivant. Tu n'entends pas sa réponse et tu refuses de le lâcher lorsqu'il tente de s'écarter. Tu ne veux pas. Tu ne veux pas que tout ne soit que le fruit de ton imagination. Tu ne veux pas te prostrer à nouveau dans ton fauteuil, attendant inlassablement son retour.

- _Je suis là, John. Je suis revenu._

Tu plonges ton visage contre son torse, gémissant pauvrement un refus net de le lâcher ne serait-ce un millième de seconde. Si seulement il pouvait te laisser le temps de tarir tes larmes. Et tu es de plus en plus rassuré par cette voix qui semble prononcer des mots que ton cerveau ne parvient pas à analyser. Tu n'as que deux sens en état de marche. Le toucher et l'odorat. Tu respires à grandes goulées son odeur et tes bras se serrent autour de ce corps que tu croyais sans vie, que tu pensais ne plus pouvoir toucher un jour. Tu ne veux pas te fier à ton ouïe et ta vue. Tu n'es même pas sûr de la véracité de ce moment. L'image de Sherlock s'écrasant au sol dans un bruit sourd encore trop frais dans ta mémoire.

Tes larmes finissent par se tarirent et ton corps est épuisé. Tu n'as pas mangé depuis longtemps et ce genre d'émotion te fatigue. Tu ne rechignes pas quand il s'écarte légèrement de toi, tu le supplies seulement de ne pas partir. Dieu, que tu es pathétique à cet instant précis. Mais cet évènement tragique t'a été fatal. Tu as beau être un soldat aguerri, tu n'as pas su te relever cette fois. C'était beaucoup trop dur. Tu n'en avais plus envie. Il était tout et tu l'avais perdu. Tu n'avais plus rien. Tu sens qu'il passe un bras autour de ta taille et qu'il t'aide à monter les marches des escaliers pour que vous vous retrouviez dans votre salon. Tu te laisses faire, souhaitant que cette illusion dure éternellement. Vous montez encore une volée de marche et tu ne comprends que vous vous dirigez vers ta chambre. Tu sens seulement que l'on t'allonge et que l'on te recouvre d'un drap. Tu paniques un court instant alors que tu le sens s'éloigner de toi et ta main s'agrippe avec la force du désespoir à un pan de son manteau.

Tu sens le matelas s'enfoncer à l'endroit même où il s'est assit. Une main passe brièvement dans tes cheveux alors que tu entends une nouvelle fois cette phrase qu'il semble vouloir répéter encore et encore. « _Je suis revenu._ » Tu finis par t'endormir avec la douce illusion que Sherlock est bel est bien de retour. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, pas vrai ? Après tout, tu as vu son cadavre, tu as senti son absence de pouls. Il est mort et une partie de toi avec.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tu te réveilles en sueur et avec un mal de crâne affreux. Tu grognes de douleur alors que tu te frottes les yeux pour t'aider à te réveiller. Tu regardes tout autour de toi, tentant de te rappeler comment tu as fait pour être dans ce lit. Tu soupires. Ce n'était sûrement qu'un rêve parmi tant d'autre. Tu as tant de fois rêvé de son retour que cela ne peut être que cette solution. Tu soupires une nouvelle fois alors que tu t'extirpes de ton lit et sort de ta chambre. Un bon thé te remettra sûrement les idées en place bien que tu ne ressentes pas la réelle envie d'en boire. C'est juste plus une habitude qu'un besoin. D'un pas lourd, tu descends les marches et pénètres dans le salon pour te diriger vers la cuisine.

Avec des gestes mécaniques, tu prépares ta boisson chaude. Une fois cela fait, tu te diriges avec ta tasse en direction de la pièce centrale pour t'installer confortablement dans ton fauteuil. Tu t'affaisses dans ton siège et tu lâches un cri d'effroi et de surprise mélangé alors que ta tasse s'échappe de ta main, venant se briser au sol et étalant ton thé. Il est là, immobile devant toi, dans son fauteuil. Il te fixe de son air calme. Tu bafouilles, ta gorge ne semblant pas vouloir émettre le moindre mot intelligible. Mais il parle à ta place. Il comprend tes craintes et tes doutes.

- _Je suis réel, John. Je suis vivant et je suis revenu._

Tu as envie de le croire, mais c'est si dur. Cinq mois d'absence, à être persuadé qu'il est mort. Ce n'est pas rien. Tu as cru avoir perdu ton meilleur et unique ami, le voir revenir ainsi est… Tu n'arrives pas à te l'expliquer. Pour toi, rien n'est réel. Tu es encore en train de rêver de son retour. Tu hoches négativement la tête.

- _Non. Tu es mort._

Ta voix tremble, mais tu continues.

- _Je t'ai vu sauter. Tu n'avais plus de pouls. Tu es mort, Sherlock. Tu n'es que le fruit de mon imagination._

Et un rire nerveux te prend alors soudainement tandis qu'une constatation s'impose amèrement dans ton esprit. Tu as oublié la tasse brisée au sol, le tapis imbibé de thé.

- _Je parle dans le vide. Je suis devenu fou. Mais c'est normal après tout, n'est-ce pas ?_ Fais-tu en regardant l'homme en face de toi. _C'est parce que je n'ai pas accepté ta mort que tu es là, devant moi. Mais tu n'es pas là, Sherlock. Tu es mort._

Tu ne vois pas le regard attristé du brun qui a suivit silencieusement tes divagations. Mais celui-ci se reprend très vite et te parle avec une voix assuré que tu lui connais très bien.

- _Tu as raison, John. Je suis mort. Mais il n'empêche que je suis revenu et que je te quitterai plus._

- _Tu veux dire que tu resteras jusqu'à ce que je reprenne mes esprits._

- _Non, John. Tu es définitivement fou, donc je ne disparaîtrai jamais._

Tu ne réponds pas. Tu n'as aucune réponse à fournir. Tu ne fais qu'hocher la tête. Cette réponse te convient parfaitement car tu ne veux plus qu'il parte. Tu n'as que faire de ta folie, du moment que cela te permette de rester définitivement avec lui, alors au diable ton équilibre mental. Tu peux très bien tout foutre en l'air pour le retrouver.

Tu décides que tu es resté assez longtemps enfermé et qu'il est temps pour toi de te lever et de sortir un peu de votre appartement. Tu ne le considères pas comme tien maintenant qu'il est mort. Il sera toujours à toi et à Sherlock. Tu changes de pièce pour te diriger vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche te fera du bien. Ceci fait, tu marches vers ta chambre afin de t'habiller et tu n'oublies pas de prendre ton portefeuille. Puis, avant de te diriger d'un pas décidé vers la sortie, tu fais un dernier détour dans la cuisine afin de noter mentalement ce que tu dois acheter.

Le bruit que tu fais en descendant les escaliers alertent votre logeuse qui se poste près de toi, affichant un faciès où se trouve mélangé divers expressions : inquiétude, surprise, joie. Mais c'est surtout le blanchissement de sa peau, son petit cri qu'elle a poussé alors qu'elle plaque les mains contre sa bouche tandis qu'elle fixe quelque chose derrière toi qui pique ta curiosité. Tu te retournes et tu ne découvres que le sujet de ta folie qui te talonne. Cela te conforte un peu plus dans l'idée qu'il n'existe pas réellement. Sherlock ne le suivrait jamais alors que tu partirais faire les courses. C'est une tâche trop ennuyeuse pour lui. Tu poses une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Mrs Hudson qui a visiblement du mal à s'en remettre et tu dis d'une voix qui se veut amusée alors que tu t'apprêtes à ouvrir la porte.

- _On dirait bien que vous êtes devenu aussi folle que moi, si vous le voyez, Mrs Hudson. Prenez un bon thé, cela vous fera du bien. Conseil de médecin._

Et tu sors. Et tu n'as pas besoin de te retourner pour t'assurer qu'il te suit. Malgré le brouhaha londonien, tu l'entends marcher près de toi. Tu n'appelles pas de taxi. Tu préfères te rendre au supermarché à pied. Cela te fera le plus grand bien et tu en as conscience. Tu te fonds très facilement dans la foule alors que tu respires l'air à grande goulée. Certes, cette dernière est viciée par la pollution, mais tu n'en as cure. Cela te fait du bien d'être dehors. Arrivé au magasin, tu t'empares d'un panier et tu déambules lentement dans les rayons. Il te suit toujours et cela te rassure. Tu n'as pas envie de le sentir disparaître. Tu préfères de loin être fou. Tu t'amuses d'ailleurs de voir son air constamment ennuyé sur son visage alors qu'une lueur curieuse dénote dans le fond de son regard. Tu n'oses parler et lui faire part de ton amusement. Tu es peut-être fou, mais tu ne veux pas le faire savoir à tout le monde.

- _Dr Watson ?_

Tu te retournes, le panier dans une main et trois carottes dans l'autre, et tu découvres le DI Lestrade en tenu décontracté te regardant, les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte. Tu ne remarques pas qu'il blêmit alors qu'il regarde quelque chose ou quelqu'un derrière toi. Tu poses tes légumes dans ton panier de course et tu t'approches de lui, présentant une main pour le saluer. Il la prend, hésitant et pas encore remit de ses émotions.

- _Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait._

- _Je… Ne… Ce n'est rien. Comment avez-vous… Comment êtes-vous… ?_

Tu as du mal à contrôler un sourire alors que tu entends l'illusion derrière toi soupirer bruyamment tandis que Greg bafouille. Mais tu comprends le sens de sa question et tu réponds, nullement gêné.

- _Hier soir, lorsque vous m'avez remit son portable. Encore merci pour cela._

- _Je vois. C'est ce qui l'a fait revenir ?_

Tu fronces les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa question. Il n'est pas censé être au courant de ta folie, sauf s'ils ont placé des micros et des caméras dans ton appartement. Tu notes intérieurement qu'il va falloir que tu passes toutes les pièces au peigne fin.

- Je _ne vois pas de quoi vous parler, DI Lestrade. Il est mort. Il ne reviendra pas._

Tu en as assez entendu. Tu lui jettes un dernier regard en guise d'au revoir et tu continues de faire tes courses, passant dans un nouveau rayon. Tu es un brin agacé. Mais la présence de Sherlock juste derrière toi parvient à te calmer. Tu respires un grand coup et tu fais comme si de rien n'était alors que tu hésites entre plusieurs type et marque de thé. Sherlock ne prononce pas un mot et te regarde faire. Il pointe seulement du doigt un aliment que tu dois prendre, t'aidant dans ta tâche. Tu lui chuchotes un remerciement, profitant du fait que personne ne t'entoure si ce n'est des filets mignon, des côtes de porc et autre morceau de viande.

Le retour se fait sans anicroche et tu sais que la foule ne s'occupera pas de toi si tu te mets à parler tout seul. Tu décides de profiter de ce fait.

- _Pourquoi tu as sauté ?_

Tu parles sur le ton de la conversation, faisant semblant de ne pas être touché. Mais il est tout autre à l'intérieur de ton être. Tu as besoin de tout savoir. Lui, il le sait bien. Il le voit, mais il joue le jeu, à ton jeu.

- _Moriarty avait engagé des assassins pour te tuer, toi, Lestrade et Mrs Hudson. Si je ne sautais pas, vous mourriez tous. Je n'avais pas le choix._

- _Et comment tu savais qu'il t'attendait sur le toit ?_

- _…_

- _Sherlock._

- _Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer._

Tu soupires et tu serres les dents alors que ton regard se fait dur. Tu n'insistes pas. Pas encore. Il y a beaucoup trop de monde et tu n'es pas sûr de pouvoir garder ton calme. Mais tu n'en démords pas, tu repasseras à l'attaque. Il le sait et vos pas se pressent alors que vous retournez au 221B Baker Street. Tu constates avec soulagement que Mrs Hudson n'est pas là. Tu montes rapidement les escaliers alors que le plus jeune te suit et accroche son manteau et son écharpe sur le portemanteau. Toi, tu es dans la cuisine. Tu ranges toutes les affaires, te préparant mentalement à la conversation qui va suivre. Tu as comme la sensation que les explications du brun ne te plairont pas. Celui-ci s'est installé dans son fauteuil, son violon et son archer à la main. Tu as l'impression qu'il se cache derrière. Maigre barrière de protection. Mais tu ne dis rien. Tu t'installes confortablement dans ton fauteuil et tu croises les doigts devant toi alors que ce que tu prends pour le fruit de ton imagination garde obstinément le silence. Tu ne le laisseras pas s'en sortir comme ça. Illusion ou non.

- _J'ai tout le temps maintenant, Sherlock._

- _…_

- _Si tu penses que je vais t'en vouloir, sache que je t'en veux déjà d'être mort, alors crache immédiatement le morceau._

- _J'ai fixé le rendez-vous._

- _Pa-pardon ?!_

Et il raconte tout. De la visite de Moriarty, de ses phrases nébuleuses sur les contes de fées, du fait qu'il lui doit une chute, une fin. Des trois lettres peintes en rouge sur le mur d'un bâtiment. De la petite émission pour enfant qui lui était personnellement destiné, du chauffeur qui n'était autre que le criminel consultant. De sa propre conclusion. De tout ce qui s'est passé et ce qui a été dit sur le toit avant que James Moriarty ne se suicide en se tirant une balle dans la tête à bout touchant. Et toi, tu écoutes tout religieusement. Tu es immobile et seul le mouvement de ta respiration trahit ton immobilité. Il évite de te regarder alors qu'il raconte tout de A à Z. Il veut paraître ennuyé de tout expliquer, mais tu vois que son émotion du moment est tout autre. Ses discrets tremblements aux bouts de ses doigts le trahissent.

- _D-donc tu as sauté pour nous protéger. Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?_

- _Peut-être cette même sensation de désir de vouloir protéger ses amis._

- _Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé, Sherlock_, rétorques-tu durement. _J'ai fait la guerre…_

- _Tu n'étais que médecin_, coupe-t-il.

- _J'ai été au front et chaque jour, je m'attendais à voir la mort arriver. Elle ne me fait plus peur depuis longtemps. Tu aurais du m'en parler, j'aurais pu t'aider au lieu d'agir continuellement de façon égoïste._

- _Elle te fait peur. Tu n'as pas accepté ma mort. Tu as peur que je le sois vraiment._

- _Bordel, Sherlock ! Tu es le plus stupide de toutes les personnes intelligentes que j'ai pu rencontrer._

Il arque un sourcil, ne sachant s'il doit prendre ceci comme une insulte ou un compliment. Et toi, tu le fusilles du regard, serrant les poings. Ta voix est orageuse, tremblante et prometteuse de longues souffrances. Et inconsciemment, tu adoptes ton comportement de militaire. Autoritaire.

- _Ne me cache plus rien. Je ne suis pas un putain de gosse ignorant. Je peux faire face._

Tu le vois bouder. Déçu que son désir de protection ne soit pas reconnu à sa juste valeur et se retenant à grand peine une remarque de son cru. Tu te lèves subitement, retournant dans la cuisine dans le but de préparer du thé. Le silence s'est installé et personne ne veut le briser. Tu finis ton thé et tu t'emploies à ramasser les débris de la matinée. Puis, tu te mets à fouiller dans tous les coins et recoins du salon.

- _Que se passe-t-il ?_

- _Tu te souviens de la phrase de Lestrade ? « C'est ce qui l'a fait revenir ? » Je pense qu'ils ont mit des micros et des caméras dans la pièce pendant que j'étais… pour me surveiller._

L'autre ne répond pas, comprenant ce que tu veux dire. Pendant ton état catatonique. Ton absence. Un à un, tu retires caméras et micros que tu trouves un peu partout dans la pièce que tu n'avais pas quitté durant de longs mois, grognant d'agacement à chaque découverte. Une bonne quinzaine au total. Tu te diriges d'un pas rageur vers la fenêtre, l'ouvre et lance ces objets indésirables dans les airs.

Le soir est tombé. Tu es parti te coucher. Toutes ces émotions, ces évènements, t'ont épuisé. Tu soupires de contentement alors que tu t'allonges dans ton lit et tu ne perds pas de temps pour t'endormir. Tu ne sais s'il sera encore là demain matin. Mais il a promit qu'il ne disparaît plus et tu y crois dur comme fer. Tu crois en lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sherlock marche d'un pas rapide et ouvre doucement la porte, s'assurant dans l'embrasure de celle-ci que le médecin s'est bel et bien endormi. Il revient dans le salon alors qu'il entend trois coups frappé à la porte d'entrée. Il s'y dirige, il l'ouvre et voit Lestrade qui le regarde de façon incertaine.

- _Il est parti dormir._

Ces quatre mots font hocher la tête de Lestrade, rassuré qu'ils n'aient pas cette conversation en sa présence. Il entre, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit. Il reste debout, mais le plus jeune ne s'en préoccupe pas et attaque sans tarder.

- _C'est vous qui avez placé des micros et des caméras ?_

- _Comment… ? _Fit-il surprit d'avoir été percé à jour.

- _Ce n'est pas moi. C'est John qui a trouvé tout seul._

- _C'est votre frère qui m'a demandé de le faire_, répondit-il après un soupir résigné. _Il ne m'a pas expliqué pourquoi il n'envoyait pas ses propres hommes le faire._

- _Parce que John en veut terriblement à mon frère, d'après ce que j'ai comprit._

- _Oh. D-donc, vous êtes vivant._

- _Brillante déduction. Je n'ai jamais été mort._

- _Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez mit tout ce temps pour revenir ? Vous rendez-vous compte dans quel état était votre ami par votre faute ?_ Fit l'aîné, accusateur.

Le dernier des Holmes se crispe, n'aimant pas la tournure de la discussion, mais il sait qu'il doit des explications. Que cela l'ennuie ou non. Il n'est pas en position de garder le silence. Il raconte tout une nouvelle fois, passant quelques détails qu'il juge sans importance, n'aimant pas se répéter.

- _Il fallait que je m'assure que vous n'étiez plus surveillez par ces meurtriers._

- _Je comprends mieux. Et John…_

- _Est persuadé que je suis mort et que je ne suis que le fruit de son imagination. Il croit qu'il est fou._

- _Alors vous jouez le jeu. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une très bonne idée, Sherlock._

Il ne répond pas. Il n'a pas envie de répondre. Il sait que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Il le sait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tu te réveilles doucement. C'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps que tu as aussi bien dormi. Tu te lèves, te souciant peu du fait de la tenue débraillée que tu portes sur toi. Tu entres dans le salon et tu ne vois personne. Tu bloques quelques temps, te retenant à grand peine de l'appeler. Tu finis par craquer et son prénom sort de ta bouche, mais aucune apparition, rien qui ne trahit sa présence. Inquiet, tu te diriges tout de même dans la cuisine pour te préparer un thé. Mais il n'est toujours pas là et tu as peur de la véracité des moments de la veille. Tu doutes.

Et puis, tu finis par lâcher un rire triste. A quoi devais-tu t'attendre. Il était bel et bien mort. Ce que tu as vu n'était autre qu'une illusion. Sa promesse l'était également. Tu n'as plus envie de ton thé. Tu as l'impression d'étouffer. D'un pas rapide, tu te diriges vers ta chambre où tu t'habilles promptement. Tu dévales les escaliers et claque la porte d'entrée alors que tu te retrouves seul, sur le trottoir. Tes pas te dirigent vers un endroit inconnu. Tu te fis à tes jambes alors que ta tête est remplie d'idées noires de toutes sortes. Cela ne te ressemble normalement pas, mais tu as peut-être changé depuis ce jour fatidique. Tu reconnais le Regent's Park et tu continus à marcher jusqu'à vouloir t'assoir sur un banc quelconque tandis que les passants déambulent tranquillement sans même te remarquer. C'est très bien ainsi. Tu veux que l'on t'oublie pendant un temps.

- _Il est heureux de vous voir hors de Baker Street, Dr Watson._

- _Je vous conseille de partir immédiatement, si vous tenez à votre nez._

Tu n'as pas besoin de tourner la tête pour voir que Mycroft Holmes s'est installé à tes côtés. Celui-ci s'écarte un peu de toi, sa main serrant nerveusement son parapluie.

- _Ainsi, il est revenu._

Tu craques. Et ton poing vole vers son visage. Il n'a pas le temps d'éviter. Une lueur de haine traverse ton regard furieux alors qu'il porte un mouchoir en tissu sur son nez ensanglanté, sûrement cassé.

- _Tout est de votre faute !_

Et tu pars à nouveau d'un pas précipité. Non, il n'est pas revenu. Qu'ils cessent tous de le dire. Sherlock n'est pas revenu, il ne reviendra jamais. Il est mort. Tu ne vois pas l'inconnu avancer d'une démarche sûre vers toi. Tu ne vois pas l'objet étrange qui brille sous la lumière du soleil qu'il tient dans sa main. Tu sens seulement qu'il te percute alors qu'il prononce un vague pardon et qu'il se met à courir. Et toi, tu as mal. Horriblement et soudainement mal. Tu baisses le regard et tu découvres un couteau planté dans ton poitrail. Du sang coule abondamment et tu chois au sol. Alors c'est ainsi. « _Pitié, Seigneur. Laissez-moi vivre._ » Tu ne prononceras pas ces mots. Tes yeux se ferment alors que tu as l'impression que quelqu'un t'appelle, hurle ton prénom. Et tu reconnais sa voix à lui. Mais ce n'est qu'une illusion, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'il est mort.

- _John !_


End file.
